A Brave New World
by shourin
Summary: Arrive at Voltaire Castle in one piece, nobody should know we’re chibi and nobody should know we’re running away. The name of this mission is ‘Operation: Freedom’ New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Brave New World  
AUTHOR: Shourin  
BETA - READER: Shinketsukarasu (you're AWESOME!!glomps)  
PAIRING: Gwendal/Gunter.. eventually  
DISCLAIMER: KKM is not mine.  
SUMMARY: Don't know how to summarize it. hmm...Err... Chibies?? 

Anissina's inventions always managed to be called absurd. All of those huge fans and wheels and rollers and bulky mechanisms didn't limit her creative mind, in the least. She had to try and delve into the world of chemistry, mixing those who-knows-what into a brand new concoction. And sometimes, Gwendal had to admit that his childhood friend does - in a twisted way – deserve to be called a genius, he mused, staring at his stubby inch long fingers. He clenched and unclenched his chubby fingers, telling himself to calm down and think straight, analyze the whole situation, weighing the risks and opportunity and fuse everything into a new solution, like the good soldier he was…

…despite the mortified cries from his comrade-in-arms in front of the body length mirror.

"Gwendalll… I'm shortttt!!!!!" wailed Gunter, kneeling dejectedly in front of the said mirror. "Ohh... my pretty fingers, my long legs, my tiny waist, and shapely hip... it's all goneee!!!! Owhhhhh…I'm fattttttttttttt!!!!"

He's leaning against his reflection on the mirror now, crying exaggeratingly being the drama queen he is, thought Gwendal, shaking his head.

"Swallow the truth Gunter, we've been chibified by Anissina's potion. Besides, you're the one who willingly threw yourself into testing it," Gwendal tried reasoning with the situation. He then massaged his temple with his little fingers.

"She said it would make us look younger…" Gunter whined.

"By 100 years? It's Anissina we're talking about here. Thank Shinou we're not babies. At least we can walk," Gwendal growled, crossing his arms. How he wished he had his knitting needles now. He needed them badly at this point.

Gunter stopped crying, though he was still sniffing silently in front of the mirror. His huge eyes were glossy with tears. Yes, he admitted that it was his own fault. The truth is, he was quite excited when Anissina announced her new invention, a potion that can could make you look younger by firming your skin, repairing all of the dead skin cells and anything else that makes the wrinkles vanish. She made it a mandatory test for Gwendal, since she claimed that he had the most wrinkles of all. She continued by saying that he looked so old people might mistake him as lady Celi's father.

But the morning of Gwendals test, Gunter spotted a fine wrinkle under his left eye and the matter of Gunter taking the test as well was settled.

He should have remembered that wrinkles meant a bad omen.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror again. Yes, that abominable wrinkle had absolutely gone vanished; replaced by supple, smooth but childishly chubby cheeks, small lips, huge glossy lavender eyes and he barely reached 2 feet in height! Luckily, his hair shrunk as well, so it barely reached the floor. He wiped away his tears and poked both his chubby cheeks with equally chubby little fingers, and watched in horror as said cheeks bounced gracefully back into its chubby state.

He sighed loudly.

"Gwendal, where's Anissina?" asked Gunter while struggling to stand in his too big cape and robe. The trousers has long been discarded since they failed to serve their purpose anyway, they were too long and kept sliding off of him anyway.

"Gisela asked that old hag and the squeaky maids to help with something. They'll be back soon." answered an equally chibified Gwendal. Of course his face was free of any wrinkles and sporting the same smooth chubby baby skin that Gunters had. His hair is still in its unruly state and tied up in a ponytail at the back of his head. He sat on the floor while leaning against one of Anissina's working tables, one leg propped up in a lazy manner still wearing his largely oversized button up white shirt. The rest of his uniform was compiled in a neat pile next to him. Gunter would never say it out loud, but he thought that a cheeky and relaxed chibi Gwendal was really cool.

But Gwendal never meant to look so relaxed or cheeky. He was just exhausted of being in such a ridiculous situation.

Tired of struggling with his cape and robe, Gunter settled down on the floor in the middle of them instead. "I can imagine the outcome when she sees us like this, she will squeal and show us to the rest of the crowd, and they will hover over us, pinching our cheeks and hugging us as if we were plushies. Worst of all, she'll make us her slaves just to make our lives miserable. Imagine all of that pedaling and running in this… this… physically challenged form…" he trailed off, a single tear nearly escaping from his huge lavender eye.

Suddenly, Gwendal was on his feet. His eyes were glinting much to Gunters confusion.

"Pack up Gunter. We are escaping from the evil clutches of that witch. I refuse to be gawked at like a specimen!!!!"

Gunter stared wide-eyed at Gwendals sudden aggressiveness. Again, he thought that Gwendal looked cool. Shaking his head to free his mind from that disturbing thought, he stated the naked truth while pointing his stubby finger upward. "Err… technically we are Anissina's specimens…"

"And that is why we must seek our freedom…" continued Gwendal without denying the fact that they're indeed specimens. "We won't be played with anymore. We are capable free men, and we shall fight!" he added for good measure.

Again, Gunter eyes were filled with admiration at Gwendals courageous and somewhat motivated speech. He was so fascinated with Gwendal's display that he didn't realize he was gaping and clapping his little hands gleefully. "So what's your plan?" he asked, unable to contain his eagerness.

Gwendals expression had become serious. Well, as serious he could get with his cute chubby face. Narrowing his huge blue eyes he said dramatically,

"We're going to escape to my castle; Castle Voltaire!"

TBC..

So?? Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: A Brave New World  
AUTHOR: Shourin  
BETA - READER: Shinketsukarasu (Thank you!! you're AWESOME!!glomps)  
PAIRING: Gwendal/Gunter.. eventually  
DISCLAIMER: KKM is not mine.  
SUMMARY: Don't know how to summarize it. hmm...Err... Chibies??

WARNING: Short chapter. High level fluffy and 'kawai'ness. You've been warned.

-Chapter 2-

"The Castle Voltaire??!?? That's a day away!!!" Gunter said surprised.

"Exactly. It's so far away that nobody will predict that we're going to hide there and it's nearer than yours anyway. Given our chibi state, hiding is not a difficult task at all. And we will make sure nobody knows that we have turned chibi, and nobody knows that we're going to escape." Gwendal laid down his plan with his menacing plump face, while rubbing his little palms together like an evil chibi lord.

Gunter stared in awe. He can't deny it anymore. Gwendal was really super cool!!!! He was drooling and his heart was thumping like Cupids arrow has struck it. He could hear the background music singing 'I will follow him'.

"Gunter, do you understand? It is important for us to have a high level of cooperation. With our brains and skills, we can pull it off. We are a team. And I need you to make this happen." Gwendal said seriously, his face merely inches from Gunters face to emphasize his point.

Gunter blushed at their close proximity. Having his mind elsewhere, (which involved him and Gwendal skipping happily together on the beach) he only heard the words "I need you" among Gwendals elaborated speech. His eyes got wider at Gwendal's so-called confession, and having a renewed strength injected within himself, he wiped his drool off, took Gwendal's little hands in his and answered in determination, as he looked into the other chibis eyes. "I won't let you down!"

Hearing Gunter's answer, Gwendal smirked in satisfaction which nearly made Gunter fall to the floor. "I know you won't" he said. They both stared into each other's eyes and nodded, signaling that they were ready to face the challenge.

They both then realized that a massive confrontation was upon them. The world outside was cruel, and together, they both believed that they would prevail.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **A Brave New World  
**AUTHOR:** Shourin  
**BETA - READER:** Shinketsukarasu (Thank you!! you're AWESOME!!glomps)  
**PAIRING: **Gwendal/Gunter.. eventually  
**DISCLAIMER: **KKM is not mine.  
**SUMMARY: **Arrive at Voltaire Castle in one piece, nobody should know we're chibi and nobody should know we're running away. The name of this mission is 'Operation: Freedom'  
**WARNING: **Short chapter. High level fluffiness and 'kawai'ness. You've been warned.

-Chapter 3-

"Remember comrade, arrive at Voltaire Castle in one piece, nobody should know we're chibi and nobody should know we're running away - that is our objective. The name of this mission is 'Operation: Freedom'. Any questions so far?" Gwendal asked in his combat mode, wearing only his white button down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, revealing his little hands. His feet were barely visible under the long hem of his shirt.

"Sir, no sir!" answered an enthusiastic Gunter, probably because he was wearing Gwendal's green overcoat, since his robe is too big and it would only hinder the speed of their movement. The long sleeves of Gwendal's uniform were rolled up neatly to accommodate Gunter's short arms. Other than that, there was nothing they could do to make it better, thus, leaving the hem of Gwendal's uniform trailing down on the floor like a robe.

"Good! Now we have to change our HQ. Discussing our mission strategy behind enemy lines is not a good idea. Besides, we have limited time until the evil witch and her minions come back and have realized that we're missing. We also have to restock and wear proper espionage attire," added Gwendal while glancing at his surroundings. They were still in Anissina's workshop.

"Sir, yes sir!" answered Gunter again, still as enthusiastic as before.

"Good, now checklist - luggage?"

"Check!"

"Remaining chibi potion and its formula?"

"Check!"

"Evidence cleared?"

"Check!"

"Good, now lets go!" said Gwendal, flicking his tiny wrist to point at the closed workshop door, signaling the start of their mission.

Gwendal ran ahead towards the door, his luggage (consisting of his and some of Gunter's uniforms and the remains of the chibi potion) bouncing behind his back. Gunter followed closely behind, carrying his own uniform behind his back, his tiny hand lifting the hems of Gwendal's uniform like a skirt. Upon arriving at the door, Gwendal took his position and braced himself for Gunters leap. Their timing was perfect. Gunter hopped onto Gwendal's palm and went higher when Gwendal threw him up in the air - cheerleader's style - and hooked his arm around the doorknob, forcing open the heavy door. Gwendal poked his head outside the door, looking for the enemy.

"Okay, the line is clear," he whispered to the hanging Gunter above him. Gunter then released his grip on the doorknob and fell gracefully into Gwendal's waiting arms.

"Now, towards my room." Gwendal whispered in Gunter's ear. While that sentence itself made Gunter blush like mad, he couldn't risk the success of their mission by having his mind sidetrack. '_He needs me and I won't let him down_' repeating the sentence in his head like a mantra, he nodded to Gwendal and together, they tiptoed quickly across the huge empty hallway of blood pledge castle, after closing the heavy door of Anissina's workshop.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: **A Brave New World  
**AUTHOR:** Shourin  
**BETA - READER:** Shinketsukarasu (Thank you!! you're AWESOME!!glomps)  
**PAIRING: **Gwendal/Gunter.. eventually  
**DISCLAIMER: **KKM is not mine.  
**SUMMARY: **Arrive at Voltaire Castle in one piece, nobody should know we're chibi and nobody should know we're running away. The name of this mission is 'Operation: Freedom'  
**WARNING: **Short chapter. High level fluffiness and 'kawai'ness. You've been warned.

A Brave New World

-Chapter 4-

It is often that people never know nor realize what they've got until it's gone. Lovers never realize how precious their partner is until they disappear, cats never think of how lonely they would be until the mice are gone, and bakers never appreciate the beauty of sugar until it's finished. It goes the same with the chibis' case; Gwendal and Gunter never realized how big the hallway was, until their height was gone.

The supposed 10 minutes of distance between Gwendal and Anissina's workshop (Gwendal wanted to be as far as he could from the abominable chamber of doom), was like half a day's journey for these two adorable chibis. Due to the huge loss of height (which implies the reduced amount of length of their feet), they had to walk 4 times as much to cover the distance. They sneaked behind curtains, vases, bushes and tablecloths just to keep out of sight of the constantly passing maids, guards and workers. Everything went smoothly, but that was about to change.

It wasn't until the last remaining doors to Gwendals chamber that crisis arouse.

Gwendal could sense the incoming enemy by judging the vibration in the floor, much thanks to his earth-manipulation ability. But no matter how good he was with the sensing ability, he had no power to control the Mazoku's behavior.

He and Gunter were halfway to the door of his bedchamber when they heard a loud sound of glass breaking at the end of the hallway that left all the guards and maids scampering to investigate the cause…

which in turn led to a very bad situation for them.

Gwendal knew the guards were very near, and unfortunately there was still a distance to cross. There was no place for them to hide; no curtains, no tablecloths, and not even a vase or bushes, And Shinou the door, that Shinou damn door of his chamber was still closed. They wouldn't have the time to open it and hide no matter how fast they ran on their tiny little legs. They were completely in the open!

Still running with all his might, Gwendal thought of his soon to be failure mission; their journey of acquiring freedom, their plans and strategies, the potion, the cute bunny costume Gwendal was planning to ask Gunter to wear as their espionage attire and dear Shinou! The price he and Gunter will soon pay for his failure; the pedaling and running…

…When a gust of strong wind pushed the door of his chamber open and blew him and Gunter inside, and the door even closed just when the footsteps were passing by the doorway.

Perplexed, Gwendal looked at the relieved Gunter sprawled on the floor.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" another question from Gunter for an answer.

"You can open the door without us doing the cheerleader-jumping stunt?" asked Gwendal incredulously.

"Ahh… of course," answered Gunter casually with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? We wouldn't have had to do that flashy jump in the first place!"

"Can't help it. Your doors have handles, Anissina's is just, well…a knob. I can't really twist a round smooth object, it's tricky, I might end up slashing it off," Gunter explained, still sprawled and panting on the floor.

"Oh," was the only answer Gwendal could muster.

Silence followed for a fraction.

"Thank you… Gunter," Gwendal said softly while blushing and looking sideways.

Peering at Gwendal's face from the floor, Gunter smiled and said with an equally soft voice,

"I've promised you, Gwendal. I won't let you down,"


End file.
